Not your fault
by Psychotropes
Summary: Baby, when I'm yellin' at you, It's not your fault, Baby cause I'm crazy for you, It's not your fault Maybe I'm a little confused, It's not your fault, Baby, it's a wonderful news. It's not your fault [Matoine] [Awolnation's song] [Français]
_La main se lève, la main s'abat. La main frappe._

 _Elle qui d'habitude caresse, elle qui d'habitude cajole, frappe et rougit la peau fine._

 _Le regard s'arrête, perdu, fou._

 _Les larmes ruissellent des yeux céruléens, la culpabilité ronge ceux chocolat.  
Les corps s'éloignent. _

_L'un se met à trembler, se ramasse, se renferme, petite coquille vide à la peau brûlante. L'autre frémit et tente de s'approcher, s'arrête, respire, est terrifié._

 _C'est tellement improbable comme couple. Tellement cliché._

 **This love found us**

 **Now I see**

 **This love up down**

 **Please believe**

 _La main se tend, hésitante._

 _La main, encore vive du coup porté._

 _La main, porteuse de plaisir comme porteuse de douleur, allégorie de la relation._

 _Entre tendresse et violence._

 _Entre désir et haine._

 _Entre confiance et jalousie._

 _Instabilité_

 **Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,** **  
** **It's not your fault.**

 _Pardon, pardon, murmure la voix._

 _Les yeux bleus sont invisibles, cachés derrière deux paupières closes, les perles salées dévalent la rougeur de la joue._

Pardon, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Crois-moi.

 _La voix est tendre._ _La voix est sincère. La voix est triste._

 **Baby cause I'm crazy for you,** **  
** **It's not your fault.**

C'est parce que je suis fou de toi, bébé.

Relève les yeux putain.

Je suis tellement désolé.

 _La voix monte, la voix descend. La voix chavire._

 _La voix pleure, elle aussi._

 **Maybe I'm a little confused,** **  
** **It's not your fault** **  
**  
C'est pas toi. Ce ne sera jamais toi.

C'est moi, moi et encore moi.

 _La voix se flagelle. Le pouce erre sur la joue mouillée._

 _Les yeux sont clos._

 _Le visage est tordu, dévoré, rongé._

Pardon, je t'en supplie. Dis moi quelque chose.

 **Baby, it's wonderful news.** **  
** **It's not your fault.**

C'est merveilleux bébé. Pardon d'être comme ça.

Je t'en supplie.

 _Le corps tombe à genoux, le corps se tord._

 _L'homme regrette._

 _L'homme pleure._

 _Les yeux sont clos._

 **Oh, it's not that you should care.** **  
** **I just wanted you to know.**

C'est pas comme si t'en doutais, de toutes façons.

Je t'ai toujours aimé.

 _Le corps se relève._

 _L'homme se révèle._

 _L'homme avoue._

Je t'aime au point de ne plus contrôler mes propres émotions.

Les corps se rencontrent.

 **I'm a fight wi** **th myself,** **  
** **Till I'm bleeding.**

Si tu savais comme c'est dur, lorsqu'ils sont tous autour de toi.

Tu sais combien je suis seul.

Tu sais combien je suis jaloux.

Écoute-moi.

Pardonne-moi.

 _Les mains se perdent dans ces cheveux, caressent ce crâne, enserre ces pensées._

 **Just a taste of your skin,** **  
** **Starts the healing.** **  
** **Anyone from my past,** **  
** **Get your ammo.**

Si tu savais comme j'aime ta peau. Ton corps. Tes mains. Ta voix.

Ne me laisse pas pour ça.

Tu m'as sauvé, putain.

J'étais seul, j'étais perdu.

 _Les yeux sont clos._

 **Find my sun in the dark side,** **  
** **Of my shadow.**

J'ai pas de mots pour toi.

Je les ai jamais eus.

 _Les lèvres caressent aussi, ces paupières, ces joues, cette bouche._

 _Cette bouche est close._

 _Les yeux sont clos._

 _Les yeux sont secs._

 **This love found us,** **  
** **Now I see it.** **  
** **This love up down,** **  
** **Please believe.**

Je pensais pas que ça pouvait m'arriver. Mais c'est arrivé.  
Et ça n'arrive plus qu'aux autres.

 _Les mains s'entrelacent._

 _Les lèvres se retrouvent._

 _La bouche s'ouvre._

 _Les yeux sont clos._

 **Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,** **  
** **It's not your fault,** **  
** **Baby cause I'm crazy for you,** **  
** **It's not your fault** **  
** **Maybe I'm a little confused,** **  
** **It's not your fault,** **  
** **Baby, it's a wonderful news.** **  
** **It's not your fault** **  
**

J'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je le sais, pardon, pardon.  
Je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher.

Mais je t'aime tellement.

Je me suis senti comme mort de l'intérieur.

Pardon, je suis sûrement une âme perdue.

Mais bébé, je t'aime.

Je t'aime tellement fort.

 **Oh, it's not that you should care.** **  
** **I just wanted you to know.**

Faut pas que t'en doutes.

Mais je préfère que tu saches, qu'on soit sûrs.

 _Les lèvres se scellent._

 _Les yeux s'ouvrent._

* * *

Ma première song-fic ! Que d'émotions ! *sors un mouchoir*

Je me sentais obligée d'écrire, au moins une fois, sur Awolnation, qui est le groupe que j'aime le plus de toute ma petite vie.

Alors voilà, une dispute Matoine sur Not Your Fault d'Awolnation ! J'espère que ça vous a plus.

B'sous

Psycho'


End file.
